


I Didn't Believe in Love at First sight, Until I Saw You.

by An_Ode_To_The_Moon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, I love this pairing so much I just have to write a series starring them, Just another high school AU, M/M, Okay it's not super violent, Plot Twist, but there is fighting so-, except, it's at college!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Ode_To_The_Moon/pseuds/An_Ode_To_The_Moon
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries... So here's the first paragraph <3Matthew Williams could remember the exact moment he fell in love with Matt Williams, the tall, rugged blonde who played for their college hockey team. And it was a moment he'd cherish forever.





	1. Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at making tags, but I hope you guys like the story! I'm not sure how often I'll update, seeing how school is always getting in the way, but thank you for your patience and I sincerely hope you enjoy anyways <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for clicking in!   
> I hope you enjoy <3

Matthew Williams could remember the exact moment he fell in love with Matt Williams, the tall, rugged blonde who played for their college hockey team. And it was a moment he'd cherish forever. 

Matthew had been out on the school's ice rink practicing his figure skating.  He was part of the figure skating team and they had a pretty big competition coming up in a few weeks and Matthew wanted to get in a few extra hours of practice.  Normally Matthew never practiced at school for a few reasons.  One was because the ice at their school was marked up for the hockey team, which, more often then he cared to admit, threw him off of his routine, another was because of the improper care of ice, they figured that only the hockey players were the majority to skate here, it meant it was okay to keep it colder than normal rinks.  Matthew did work up a sweat practicing, but nothing nearly enough to keep his body warm, but the main reason was because the hockey team could come barging in at any moment and demand to use 'their' rink.  

So, because of this, Matthew preferred the comfort of the skate rink that was located closer to his home.  It was within walking distance and they kept everything at the perfect temperature, while also managing to make it a friendly environment for all skaters. However, the rink was closed on Sundays. Matthew hadn't been to the rink all week, due to lack of time in his schedule, and was desperately needing to practice. That's how Matthew found himself on the school skating rink, on a Sunday afternoon. Dressed in Jeans, a thick red sweater and purple scarf that matched the color of his eyes. He began going over his routine, managing to keep his anxiety in check by telling himself that the hockey team had no reason to be practicing on a Sunday.  He hoped that most of them would be at church of sleeping so they wouldn't come barging in. 

Of course he'd been wrong. 

As Matthew practiced, he had no idea that the hockey team was in the locker room getting ready.  No idea that one of the players had managed to come out of the locker room early; Just in time to hear Matthew counting and humming the steps to himself, Circling and sliding against the ice as if he were gracefully dancing. No idea that the man Matthew would soon have a crush on, fell in love with him first. 

Matthew didn't even notice the team filing out of the locker room, one by one, all suited up for action. Matthew blamed his headphones. He was also neglectful to realize that the team was watching him and laughing at the way he muttered to himself. Matt listened to his fellow teammates and scowled, a normal look for him so no one thought anything of it. However, Matt was rather pissed that his teammates were making fun of someone who was clearly working very hard at their passion.  Matt's short temperament didn't help with this situation much either.

The 'men' laughed before one of them skated out onto the middle of the ice and pushed Matthew while he had his back turned. Matthew had only stopped moving because one of his skates were loose, he regretted that. Matthew fell hard. He ended falling hard on his nose and perhaps even breaking it. His headphones fell out just in time for him to hear a roar of laughter. Matthew felt his cheeks heat to a burning red. He looked down at the ice and noticed the pool of blood that must have been coming from his nose.  He focused hard and forced himself not to cry as he turned around to face the bully. 

The guy was laughing his ass off, like seeing Matthew hurt was the funniest thing on earth. Now, Matthew wasn't much for fighting.  He always figured that a conflict could be solved with talk, not all situations of course, but most of them. He usually didn't get into a fight without at least trying to talk with his opponent. But now Matthew's face was burning red with rage.  He was cold, embarrassed and just wanting to go home and cry. So he lost his temper, but only a little bit. 

"Oh yeah! Real fucking mature. Some fucking adult you are. Are you aware we're no longer in high school, dumbass?" He growled at the man standing above him.  The crowd ohhhed knowing that Matthew was going to get beat up and they looked forward to it. Matt was impressed by Matthew's words. They actually made him internally laugh, a feeling that he hadn't experienced in quite some time. 

The bully quickly pulled Matthew up by his scarf and was about to yell when Matthew kicked him right in the shin. The man howled in pain and instantly dropped Matthew. Matthew gave a shocked expression.  Had he really kicked him that hard? Then he remember, he had a blade on the bottom of his foot! He cringed very visibly, feeling bad about the fact that he didn't feel bad for doing it at all.  Luckily the cut wasn't very deep although Matthew had hit bone. The bully was now enraged and punched Matthew right on the side of his face. 

The shade of Matthew's head hit the ice hard as the punch blew him back, but he still was about to retaliate when Matt swooped right next to him and punched his teammate right in the face.  Matthew sat shocked as he looked up at the man who saved him.  He had long, thick wheat blonde hair pulled into a low pony, eyes as dark as violets, and a sharp jaw bone paired perfectly with stubble. Matthew's heart just about melted. 

Although the one punch would have technically been enough to stop the bully from attacking anymore, Matt skated right on over to him as he tried to get up and punched him quite a few more times in the face for good measure. He easily broke his nose and gave him two black eyes. He only stopped once he punched him in the jaw and blood sprayed all over his face. That stopped him, and the fact that the rest of the teams had come out to separate the two.  Even though they were mainly just prying Matt away from the other.  

Matthew sat in awe, his face swelling as the seconds passed.  The whole team was starting to break out into a brawl when the coach finally arrived.  As she blew her whistle it seemed like it was twenty times louder in the big ice rink. Matthew even covered his ears. She walked right out on the ice, her boots easily allowing her to do so.  "What the /hell/, is going on here?!" She demanded.  The entire team separated at once, to show Matt standing over the bruised bully.  The coach sighed.  "I leave you alone for a few minutes and it all goes to shit. Williams, what have you done to our goalie!" She asked rhetorically before turning to see Matthew bruised up as well. 

It didn't take her long to have a guess on what was going on. Especially since she knew all of her players fairly well and managed to worm her way into their, school, work, and love lives.  She knew Matt secretly had a heart of gold, especially for those in need, and Anderson didn't view figure skating as a real sport and was a bully when he wanted to be. 

"You're both fucking lucky the nurse comes in Sunday afternoon to organize her desk. Matt, take the figure skater there and-" 

"Ma'am, Anderson is in pretty bad shape, I think we should call an ambulance for him." One of her players interrupted noticing how much blood the other was losing. Matt skated away from him and the coach stopped him before he passed her. "Look, I'm almost sure he deserved it, but when you get back you're still gonna be in trouble.  I also want to hear both of your sides of the story.  The figure skaters' too." She whispered to him.  The coach liked Matt.  He was respectful and a good player. Strong and decisive. She always showed a little more sympathy for him, even when he did lose his temper. 

Matt nodded curtly, "Yes ma'am." He said before skating over to Matthew. Meanwhile the short blonde continued to sit on the ice in complete shock. What had just happened? He remained in shock until Matt skated right in front of him.  As the taller man extended his hand, Matthew's face turned red for a whole new reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Let me know if you guys like this and want to see more of it :D   
> You can talk to me, I don't bite <3


	2. What Do I Say Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> It took me absolutely forever to update  
> I hope what you're about to read was worth the wait! I'll try to be more consistent, but school always finds a way to make that hard.  
> Thank you for reading anyway! I hope you enjoy <3

Matthew carefully took the hand of the man who had rescued him from being beaten to a pulp. Matthew, more often than not could hold his own, but not on skates. He would be going home a bloody mess if it wasn't for this guy. The minute their hands connected Matthew was pulled to his feet with such a force it took him a moment to regain his balance. Matthew could feel his face flush again, he hoped the other just thought he was cold. 

Matt hadn't even noticed. He was so worried about what the figure skater thought about him. Was he terrified? Or maybe impressed? He hoped it was the second one. "Are you okay?" Matt asked, his heavily accented voice coming out rougher than he had intended. 

"Thanks to you." Matthew said blushing again, his words also giving Matt's cheeks an additional pink touch. Thank goodness they could both play it off as the cold in the room affecting them. Matthew had felt alright when he originally stood up, but now he was feeling a bit lightheaded. 

"Well, I still wasn't able to get to you before he got that first punch in. You're still bleeding after all..." Matt said skating closer to the shorter boy as he noticed him wobble from what he could only guess to be lightheadedness.

Matthew looked up at Matt with confusion written all over his face. "I'm bleeding?" He asked, apparently not even realizing that the blood from his nose was dripping off his chin onto the ice. Matthew moved to touch his nose to check that what Matt was saying wasn't some trick. "Wait! Wait..." Matt said quickly, "Don't ruin your gloves." 

With that Matt took off his thick hockey glove and reached into his pocket pulling out a handkerchief. Gently he wiped Matthew's chin, stopping the dripping for now. He handed the now bloody cloth to Matthew and said, "Here, see? Hold this to your nose let's get you to the nurse." Matt said as Matthew smiled and thanked him taking the cloth out of his hand and holding it to his nose.

Blood soon started to soak through the cloth and Matt gently took Matthew's arm to lead him to the rinks' edge.  Matthew was glad he could push the handkerchief to his nose and mouth to hide his soft smile.  Even though he was lightheaded and in pain, he was pretty happy this handsome hockey player was helping him out. 

When they reached the edge Matt took his skates off before helping Matthew with his. It didn't take long before the two were walking to the nurses office in their socks. Matthew wished he'd worn something other than his Spongebob socks, he was pretty embarrassed by them now, but Matt thought they were cute. He had to remember to say something later. 

They reached the nurses office in silence, they both weren't sure what to say to one another. When they reached the office the nurse sighed and turned to help the two out. "Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous." She shook her head, "It's bad enough the hockey players hurt each other, now they're hurting innocent bystanders. On a Sunday no less, you're lucky you caught me I was about to leave" She tsked, able to tell Matthew wasn't a hockey player by the outfit he wore. If he was a hockey player he would have been decked out like Matt was. The two stayed quiet as she complained, Matt wondered if he should explain what happened. 

The nurse didn't leave enough room for anyone to speak though as she instructed Matthew to sit up on the bed and started speaking herself, "Now I wasn't there, but I've seen this so many times before. I'm not too worried about that bloody nose of yours. It should stop soon, but if you're having a headache and feeling woozy it could be from a multitude of things. Like too much blood loss, concussion, or maybe a bruise somewhere on your head...." She trailed off as she continued to ruffle through the draws on the desk. "Hmmm... Well I can't seem to find my light to check for concussion, so we'll check for some other things first."

As she spoke Matt had helped Matthew up on to the bed. Since he couldn't use both hands to boost himself up and there wasn't a stool anywhere near by, Matt simply lifted him by his waist and set him on the counter. If the two hadn't been red before they were now. The nurse didn't notice the little moment the two had just had and moved in between them. 

"Let's look for a bruise shall we?" She said combing through his hair looking for blood. Since Matthew's hair was a light blonde, blood would stand out like a sore thumb. Matt had moved to the side but watched with concern. As the nurse shifted through his hair, Matt started to actually take the time to observe Matthew completely. He'd only seen him from a far, once he was actually close enough to look at him he was either fighting or helping the other off the ice. He was really cute. He had a small feminine figure that was outlined by muscle, and although his jaw had a light edge to it, his face looked soft and his cheeks were rather round. The circular glasses he wore were crooked on his face, Matt was glad his teammate hadn't broken them, glasses were expensive. Just as Matt was noticing a bunch of light freckles underneath his lavender eyes, his thoughts were interrupted by the nurse. 

"Well no blood or bruises on your head, but that cheek of yours is looking not so hot. I'm going to go get you some ice and while I'm at it I'll find that light to check for a concussion..." She said. Matthew nodded, but before he could thank her she was muttering to herself as she walked out of the room. 

Matthew watched her leave before turning to look at Matt. Matt quickly looked away, he'd been staring and panicked. This made Matthew smile softly. 

Matthew moved the handkerchief from his nose, the bleeding had already stopped like the nurse predicted. "Thank you." Matthew said finally breaking the silence between them. Matt looked up and nodded, "Yeah it's no problem, it's just a handkerchief. My dad has a knack for hiding them in every pocket of my outfit." Matt said not wanting him to feel bad about ruining the handkerchief. 

Matthew giggled lightly, "I meant about before that. Thank you for coming to my rescue." Matt's cheeks went pink again , "Oh that. Yeah that's no problem either. My teammates are just assholes." He said giving a light smile as well. This wasn't usually something Matt did, but for the first time it felt right. 

Matthew nodded agreeing, smiling still. "I'm Matthew by the way. I don't think I properly introduced myself to you earlier." Matt was quick to reply, "I'm Matt. It's good to meet you Matthew."

It was a happy quiet for a moment before Matthew figured out what to say to break the silence, "So, your dad... He sounds like quite the character." Matthew smiled.

Matt smiled and gave a light laugh, "Yeah he is. He's definitely... different. I don't even live with him any more and I'm still finding handkerchiefs in all my clothes. I'm pretty sure he sneaks in my dorm when I'm in class." Matthew laughed lightly, before wincing in pain. Matt was about to react just as the nurse came back in. 

"Here darling," she said handing him the ice pack, "This should help with the swelling."  As Matthew pressed it to his face, he instantly felt relief. It was cold, but his face hurt so much he didn't even notice. "Alright, open your eyes please." She said holding up her mini flashlight. She shined in each of his eyes and Matthew felt his headache get worse from the light. 

"Yep, there are other tests you can take, but just based on the way your pupils reacts to the light, I'm pretty sure you have a light concussion. Here's a sheet on symptoms, and what to do with a concussion, but I'd recommend not driving for three days, not going anywhere for two, stay out of the light, no t.v., Computer or phone, take aspirin or ibuprofen,or Tylenol for the pain. What else? Oh right! Lay down, and don't get up unless you have to. Oh and if you do sleep someone needs to be there to wake you every hour just in case." 

Before Matthew could even protest the nurse kept talking, "I'm sorry to leave you with the bad news, but I have to go now. Gotta get my kids from their piano lessons after all. If your headache gets worse or you get any of the worse symptoms labeled on the sheet go to the hospital immediately. Come see me in three days so I can check up on you! I'll see you guys around." And with that she took a stack of her papers and left. 

Matthew turned to look at Matt. Matt noticed he was obviously concerned about something.


End file.
